This invention relates to the field of electric hand tools and, in particular, relates to a dry wall sander which can be used by a craftsman while standing on the floor of a room or hall.
Presently sanding of the tape which is applied to dry wall joints is to a large degree done by hand. Conventional power sanders are not particularly suitable because much of the sanding must be done in corners and it is very easy to damage the adjacent wall or ceiling if the worker is not careful.
If hand sanding is done, it must be done by workers on stilts or scaffolding. Using an extension handle on a power sander is tiring because of the weight of the sander.
When using a sander on an extension handle to sand high walls and ceilings, it is important that the sanding head be movable, but that it be constrained against rotation. It also must be capable of being locked in a predetermined position.
It also is desirable that a sander be relatively light in weight because much of the work is done above the head of the user and excess weight results in fatigue to the user.